Themes of CDB
by BananaSpice
Summary: Dimension CDB is my long time (and up in coming) multiverse comic. This is a collection of theme drabbles featuring many of the characters who get a role in the comic at random times in their lives in this new conglomerated world.
1. 1 - 10

_Dimension CDB is my long time (and up in coming) multiverse comic. My new friend Slushy has been helping me keep on task. The comic is still in progress, but I thought it would be beneficial to the readers and myself most of all, to get some background feels and information about the lives the characters lived after the merge and before the start of the comic. (I'll also likely be doing some pics based on some of these drabbles on my dA Banana-Spice so.. yay?)  
_

 _I've also got some oneshots on the way that hows how certain characters found their place in this new world. But for now! Enjoy my themes challenge (I'll post 10 themes at a time unless on is significantly long) and the in-progress chapter fic by TemptestStorm that tells the story of how Zuko and Elsa got together. a…_

 _The currency in this world is that of Cubits. They are small magic based cubes that can easily be stored into small pocket dimensions that every wallet comes equipped with. When signifying cubits, instead of using $, they use « » to signify whole Cubits an ¤ to signify bits (a fraction of a Cubit). For example, «1,554»¤42 would mean 1,554 Cubits and 42 bits. (or $1,554.42 in American dollars XD) None of that information is even vaguely important to you all! But I like to be thorough XD_

 _Dimension CDB is my own creation, all characters inhabiting it belong to their respective owners._

* * *

 **1\. Pessimistic**  
If Zim could be considered a "glass half-full" kind of guy, then Danny was without a doubt the "glass half-empty" kind. Though the Halfa claimed he was only so negative because he had to deal with Zim on a regular basis, the Irken was pretty sure his house-mate had always been the pessimistic type.

 **2\. Pirate**  
Zuko didn't hesitate to take his broom upside the head of that obnoxious Jack Sparrow, after he'd discovered the pirate had finally followed through with his threat to eat his pet, Finn the goldfish cracker.

 **3\. Ninja**  
Randy had never been more excited than the day before his freshman year of Highscool, when Kronk pulled him aside and presented the teen with his long kept treasure, the Norisu Ninja mask.

 **4\. Don't Go**  
The words fell on deaf ears as Omi's hand reached hopelessly towards the back of his retreating friend. Jack had been messing around in his lab and avoiding interaction with anyone in the temple, specifically Omi, for the better part of the last two months. Now, the genius had taken it upon himself to move out, taking nothing but the small bundle in his arms. Omi stood watching the gates to the Xiaolin Temple on into the night and the next morning before Monkey Fist managed to drag him inside for food and a bath. The only word escaping the young man was, "Why?".

 **5\. Advertisement**  
"-So head to Cipher-Mart for all your trans-dimensional needs! And remember! I'll be watching you~!" Danny clicked the remote turning off the TV and flopping down on the couch cushions next to his mooch of a roommate.

Zim gave a small meep and his eyes snapped to Danny guiltily as he tried and failed to hide the telephone in his hand behind his back. The halfa sat staring at Zim for a moment before letting out an exasperated groan. "Tell me you didn't."

"Whaaat? Zim has NOOO idea what you are talking about, Danny." The Irken replied in his faked over nonchalant voice.

Before Danny could demand what Zim had purchased, a window of Spacial magic opened in the living room and Bill Cipher's promiscuous assistant, Hydra Bell stepped out. "Hey to you, Hydra Bell here, spacial magic extraordinaire!" her first window collapsed into a small frame and she held it over the couch activating it again and letting a veritable avalanche of pillow pets to fall out on top of the half-ghost and his Irken pain in the neck. "That's 72 Pillow Pets, with our speedy at home delivery! That'll be «1,554»¤42." The spacial magic user held out the window frame again waiting for Zim or Danny to drop the required Cubits into the rift.

Danny gapped like a fish for a moment before turning on Zim. "Seventy-two pillow pets..." He lunged off the couch flinging the stuffed atrocities off of his person. "SEVENTY-TWO, ZIM?!"

Zim gave a small meep. "But.. they are both pillow AND pet..."

The halfa's eye twitched, his hands having the insatiable urge to be wrapped around Zim's puny neck and squeezing the life out of him that minute. Somehow, though, he managed to clamp down on his anger and took a deep breath before turning to Bell. "I'm sorry. But there was a mix-up. Can we return these things?"

Bell scoffed and stuck a hand on her cocked hip giving Danny a creepy look. "What Cipher sells, Bell delivers." She flipped up her frame and jabbed a finger into Danny's chest. "All sales are final, so cough up the Cubits." A sadistic grin spread across the demon woman's face. "Or I'm sure Cipher could find some OTHER way for you to pay off your debt."

Danny gave a disgusted shudder, not wanting to know just what a floating triangle would want as an "other" way to pay. "No thanks. I think I just remembered where I stuck my wallet." he gave a grimace as he pulled out the ratty old thing and sighed as he turned it upside down watching the small magic cubes fall out of the tiny leather scrap and into the framed abyss.

Hydra Bell gave a chipper smile as the total amount finished pouring into her frame and she jerked it away. "Pleasure doing business with you, Fenton." She gave a wink before hopping through her frame and vanishing from the premises.

Glad the witch was finally gone, Zim gave a nervous laugh and popped out of the pile of pillow pets. "Well that was fun, right Danny?"

A glower was the alien's response. "I'm getting you a leash." Danny spat before storming out of the room. "Don't get to attached! You're not keeping these!"

"B-but Danny! Zim NEEDS the pillowy pets of doom! PLEEASSSEEE!?"

He ended up keeping most of them.

 **6\. Apprentice**  
Chase Young gave a growl at his comrade as the subject of him assisting with training at the Xiaolin Temple once again came up.

"I'm just saying, a man of your skill would be a great addition to the rest of us masters." Monkey Fist continued his argument, knowing it would probably get him nowhere but knowing it was worth a shot anyway. He was getting rather tired of having to pay for everything and Chase just REFUSED to work.

"I've told you before," the Heylin prince of darkness hissed dangerously. "I do not wish to train any random student." If he were to train anyone he wanted it to be his OWN apprentice damnit! Why couldn't Monty Fiske see that?

The monkey man gave Chase a bored look. "Omi is already a master in his own right, and the only martial arts Jack studies he learns from me. You need to look elsewhere if you want your own personal apprentice, Young. Might I suggest one of the other students? Yin and Yang are doing rather well."

"I have no interest in rabbits." The dragon lord scowled. "There are no students here I would wish to train." The immortal man's hissy fit now hitting it's circle of repetitiveness, Monkey fist decided now would be the best time to change the subject.

"So did you manage to follow Jack to work yesterday?"

Chase forced an overly blank expression on his face. "We will not discuss Spicer's job. Ever."

'That would be a yes.' Monkey Fist thought giving an internal evil laugh. He had a strong feeling that it wasn't actually an apprenticeship the dragon lord was after Jack for.

 **7\. Baby**  
Randy looked down on his new baby brother with awe. A hesitant finger reached out to the squirmy baby but jerked back quickly when two rings of light passed over the child turning the tiny fluff of black hair a teal-blue color and his skin a creamy white. Randy gasped in awe and looked to up to his mother. "He's just like you are!"

"Mm, not exactly." Danny gave a shrug, pulling Randy to his side as they both looked down at the new child in Zim's arms.

"What's his name?" The newly appointed big brother questioned, eyes back to being locked on the halfa child.

"Billy." Zim answered before Danny could, looking rather smug now that he'd taken the honor of naming his second child like he had the first. "Billy Joe Fenton."

 **8\. Sugar**  
There was a reason Danny had multiple specialized padlocks on the pantry cupboard. It only took Dib once to learn why. Now he had to figure out how to explain to Danny that his house was destroyed because Zim had 'somehow' gotten to the sugar that was normally locked up tighter than a Gringotts vault.

 **9\. Red**  
Despite neither of his children sharing his bone structure or stature, (and in Boris's case, looking almost entirely like his father) Jack was always struck with a parental pride when his children looked up at him each bearing their own set of blood-red eyes.

 **10\. Plush Toy**  
"His name is Mr. Buns." Ruby announced pulling her black and white sock bunny out to show her new friend. "He's really smart."

Randy gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "Not as smart as Hobbes." he countered, displaying the hand-me-down tiger plush to the cheery red-head.

Getting wide eyed at the old plush, Ruby moved closer. "Oh, he's so cute. Can I hold him?" She asked with a sweet smile, offering Mr. Buns. "You can hold Mr. Buns."

Randy hesitated before finally agreeing and the two switched toys, now offering compliments instead of continued attempts at childhood one-upmanship.

Jack snickered at the children and Danny smiled knowingly. The two men had a feeling they'd be planning a lot more play dates in the future.


	2. 11 - 20

_In case anyone hasn't figured it out yet, none of these themes are in chronological order; Except 19 and 20. They happen in the order listed, and really got away from me in length. (hurrhurr~ Randy u lil shit! why you lock up Billy?!)_

 _#17 is depressing, we need to find Chase a mate or something sheesh_

* * *

 **11\. Intoxicated**  
It had been a long standing tradition at Giovanni's that any time a new worker joined they were given as much alcohol as it took to get them knocked off their ass drunk. It was only after Danny's outrageous and destructive performance that Light began to question the use of the longstanding tradition of forced intoxication. The building really wasn't built to handle it.

 **12\. Mawwage**  
Zuko and Elsa visibility cringed as the Impressive Clergyman began his speech to bind them in holy matrimony. It probably hadn't been the best idea to get help in planning the ceremony from the party planner, Pinkie Pie.

 **13\. Hyperactive**  
Danny cursed the day he met Zim when he first learned the effects that sugar had on the Irken. He cursed him again when it was revealed, after far to much cake at one of their friend's birthday parties, that both Randy and Billy had inherited the sugar induced hyperactive trait.

 **14\. Upside Down**  
To any random newcomer to the CDB dimension, everything would seem completely upside down and topsy-turvy. But everyone adjusts eventually, to the point where they couldn't imagine how they'd survived before coming to live in this hodgepodge mash-up of heroes and villains.

 **15\. Ice**  
"W-woah!" Ruby gasped and flailed her arms almost as she lost her balance and fell backwards into her waiting father's arms, her small ice skates slipping out from under her. "Aw... I was so close..." She gave a small pout, eyeing her destination only a few feet in front of her.

Jack gave a chuckle and helped his daughter back on her skates. "Ahh, don't worry, you'll get it." It was only her first time skating after all.

 **16\. Pet**  
For almost the hundredth time that day, Jack Spicer reviewed his calculations wanting to be completely positive that not a single flaw or bug existed in he build or programming of his latest creation. Finding nothing a slight smirk spread across his face. "Alright, time to see what you can do." he turned to his work table where a small robotic form rested and flipped the massive switch to activate it's system.

A distinct whirring was heard as the little 'bot powered up before its eyes snapped open and it jumped to all fours standing at attention, "Peachy is reporting, da wan!" the miniscule cream colored robot-dog barked at it's creator.

Jack grinned wide at the dog-bot. Ruby was going to ADORE her birthday present.

 **17\. Forever**  
Sometimes living forever had it's disadvantages, and Chase Young regretfully acknowledged to himself on the very rare occasion. You were always forced to watch as everyone around you grew old and died. In his mountain lair, cut off from the outside world as it were, he'd not had this problem since he'd killed Dashi. But now, being forced to interact on a personal level with so many strange characters... Well was it any stretch of the imagination that he'd grown rather fond of his acquaintances?

Seeing the hyperactive lab experiments of Spicer's running around only helped to put the passage of time into perspective. Soon the test-tube children would be grown and their makers on their way to retirement and then death. Even the dapper ex-villain Fiske wouldn't be around forever. But Chase would.

Perhaps it was time he considered appealing to the 'god' of this world for a solution to his problem. No doubt Giovanni had some trick up his sleeve for this.

 **18\. Christmas**  
Aside from the year when he'd been trapped inside a poem and forced to grudgingly accept the holiday, Danny never really liked Christmas. But the opportunity to trick his miniscule roommate into wearing ridiculous outfits, claiming them to be normal human rituals for the holiday, made things so much better. Until of course, Zim got payback on Valentines Day. Danny would never look at raw meat the same way again.

 **19\. Uncle**  
Spencer sat nervously in the backseat of the old Fenton RV while his dad was occupied with an updated map of Amity Park, allowing his mother to drive to her new home. Occasionally the adults would comment about new buildings or altered roads. They were on their way to visit Spencer's uncle through his mom, Danny Fenton.

Despite being told how much he loved visiting his uncle's family, and the very vague childhood memories of two boys with crazy colored hair, this was bigger than just an ordinary family get together. Jazz Wright (formerly Fenton), had decided it would be a great idea to move them to Amity Park so he could go to high school with his cousins.

While Spencer knew he wasn't really missing out on anything, not having really connected with any of the kids his age back in Dimmsdale, it was still a sudden upheaval of his life, and he hated it.

Jazz, as if sensing the need for her psych doctorate to get a workout, turned around in her seat to look at Spencer. "You okay sweetheart? You know you can always tell me about anything that's bothering you."

Spencer sighed and shook his head, letting a sloppy smile cover his face. "Nah, it's fine. I'm just worried about meeting uncle Danny and the rest."

Jazz gave a gentle smile in response, knowing Spencer was hiding quite a bit but knew better than to pressure her only son. "You've met Danny and Zim and the kids several times when you were younger. I'm sure you'll still get along great. You and Billy were practically joined at the hip the last time we visited."

"Mom, I was, like... two? I doubt things are going to be that easy."

Jazz just shook her head, having been kept up to date on Randy and Billy through regular phone calls she made to the old Fenton Works. "Well since we're going to be next-door neighbors from now on, I'm sure you'll fine something in common." Jazz turned to face the front as her husband, Calvin pitched in.

"And don't forget, Danny and Billy are both halfas; and Zim's an alien." Calvin shot a knowing look to his son. "Aren't you still working on your dream of being a horror movie director? I'm sure you could get some good footage with their help."

At the reminder of how inhuman his relatives were, Spencer perked up a bit. It might take him a while to adjust to their new home, but his dad was right. He could probably get some really awesome footage out of all this.

 **20\. Cousins**  
Spencer gave a small yelp as his mother jerked him in front of her, habitually petting his hair down in a useless attempt to flatten his genetically messy hair. "You remember little Spencer, right Danny?"

The halfa in question put on quite the show of widening his eyes and slumping slightly to be at eye level with his nephew. "Jeez, you're huge. Last I saw you, you could barely reach Zim's height."

A high pitched "HEY!" sounded from the other room, and a four foot alien stumbled out of the kitchen looking livid. "Zim is not THAT small!"

"Nice of you to join the party." Danny quipped sarcastically before it clicked in his head where Zim had likely been, the sparkling white substance around the Irken's mouth ensuring his fears. "Shit! Not again!"

Spencer carefully slipped out of his mother's grasp as his Danny and Zim made a huge spectacle of themselves. Something about a padlock and sugar caught his ear, but the teen didn't pay any attention past that. Letting his parents deal with the building battle of ghost vs alien, Spencer snuck to the stairs and went up curious about seeing his cousins.

The second floor of Fenton Works was almost exclusively bedrooms, and the bathroom of course. It only took a few steps off the stairs before Spencer could hear someone talking.

"Duuude! It's not funny anymore! I've got claustrobrobia!" The voice was muffled, but Spencer could tell it was coming from the first door on the left. He crept closer and pressed his ear to the door waiting to hear who the first voice was speaking too, but no one replied. "Did you leave?!" The voice seemed a bit panicked now. "SOMEBODY LET ME OUT!"

Eyes wide, Spencer jerked the door open, glad it wasn't locked. Looking around the room, Spencer was a bit caught off guard by the lack of a person anywhere, "Hello?"

Everything was quiet for a moment until that same voice chimed in. "Dude! Bro! Lemme out of here!"

Spencer Wright had seen many strange things in his life, living in Dimension CDB would do that to a person. But he'd never before been addressed by a talking soup thermos. Had he grown up in his mother's home universe, he'd have easily recognized the Fenton Thermos for what it was, but with out the need for ghost fighting equipment, Jazz Fenton had not bothered to keep any around the house. As such, Spencer just gave a small "Huh..." to the strange sight before picking up the metal device.

In curiosity, he shook it a bit but that stopped really quickly as the voice inside freaked out. "Brometheus, you're gonna make me spew! Just press the button!"

"Button?" Ah yep, there it was. Two big buttons, one green one red, on the side of the thermos. Figuring the green was the one that pulled the voice in to the device, Spencer pressed the red button.

And was instantly rewarded with the release of a pale blue teen with teal hair who gave a sickly groan as he floated in the air for a moment before turning on Spencer. "That was NOT funny Ra- uhhhh, you're not Randy."

Spencer blinked eyes wide at the ghost in front of him. "Er, no... Spencer Wright. I'm gonna guess you're Billy?" He gave a nervous laugh and held his hand out to shake.

Billy blinked surprised before giving a grin so big his face actually stretched. "Dude! I didn't know you were movin' in TODAY!"

"Heh, yeah. You and me both." Spencer replied waiting to Billy to shake his offered hand. He might has well of not even tried, as Billy ignored it, instead going in for a python like hug, his ghost form's arms managing to stretch and wrap around Spencer multiple times. "Urk! Okay... hugging it is." Spencer pat his cousin awkwardly on the back a couple times.

Billy held on long enough for the hug to get awkward before dropping Spencer, who hadn't realized they'd floated into the air a few feet, to the ground. "Now where's that no good bro of mine? Probably ran off with Ruby or something..." Billy grumbled to himself, the pout on his face visible from a mile away.

Spencer sighed and couldn't stop himself from asking. "You okay?" Sometimes living with a psychologist for a mom was annoying, but it did help on occasion.

The pout turned into a full blown frown, tears clearly ready to spill. "Nooo..."

Of course not. Spencer shook the thought away and gestured for Billy to follow him. "Why don't we head downstairs, I'm sure mom would like to see you."

"You think so?" Billy asked eagerly. Spencer couldn't help the thought of 'attention seeker' from crossing his mind. Considering how wound up the kid's parents were with each other, it wasn't to hard to believe Billy probably had a complex of some sort. Maybe living next door would at least be good for the younger halfa of the family.

"Of course! She's been talking about you guys non-stop since we started driving."

"Sweet!" Billy dropped to the floor and with a flash of bright light, his colors altered and body solidified turning him to his human form. "I've been waiting forever to see Aunt Jazzie! She sends the BEST Christmas fudge! Lots of peanut butter." Grabbing Spencer's hand, Billy dragged his cousin out of the room and down to face the drama of the adults below.


	3. 21-26

_Welp! I've not been as in CDB mood as before, but here's 6 out of 10! better than no themes right?_

* * *

 **21\. Leash**  
"Oh my god!" The abrupt shout caused Zim to jump in surprise and whip around to face the speaker. Danny, used to this by now, just sighed and turned slightly so he could see the speaker, Anko Mitarashi. "You ACTUALLY did it! Ahahaha!" The former ninja burst out laughing hysterically pointing an accusatory finger at Zim. or more specifically, the child harness and leash he was wearing.

Zim growled and crossed his arms still pouting about the indignity and the fact he couldn't seem to get the stupid thing off, Danny meanwhile smirked and gave a tug at the leash. "What can I say? You were right."

Anko was bent over from the force of her laughter. "Oh this is perfect!" Managing to get a hold of herself, if only a little, Anko pulled out her cell phone and took a snapshot of the half and his alien charge.

"Wait..." Danny grew nervous at the evil look spreading on Anko's face. "What are you-?"

"Now the whole world can know your kinky secret, Danny-boy." She Cheshire grinned at him before darting away, leaving a gaping Danny and still leashed Zim standing in front of Cipher-mart.

 **22\. Platypus**  
Randy bounced excitedly as his mommy finished the final paperwork on the pet adoption forms. A few seconds longer and he'd have his very own pet platypus! It was already named, Perry, but that was okay. Perry wasn't to bad a name for a platypus.

His little brother, Billy, whined next to him eyeing the other pets. Billy had wanted one too, but their mommy had put his foot down on anything Billy had asked for. Too bad Zim hadn't come with them, they'd probably be leaving the adoption agency with a pair of velociraptors or McFreaks or something if that'd been the case. Randy couldn't figure why their mommy wouldn't love that.

When Danny turned from the counter and presented Perry to his oldest son, Billy gave a louder whine and tugged at Danny's pant leg. "Mommy, I wan' a crocagator like Pinkie Pie has!" He begged leaving Danny to cringe slightly, unnoticed by the two children. He looked back to Fluttershy, the pony behind the counter, pleadingly.

She gave a giggle at his distress and came around the counter to speak to Billy. "There, there, little one. There's nothing wrong with your new pet. And I'm sure if you really love Gummy so much, Pinkie Pie would be happy to let you play with him."

Billy gave a watery eyed pout up at her and sniffled. "Really?"

"Of course." Fluttershy smiled and gave his nose a nuzzle causing him to giggle and cheer up instantly. "Pinkie Pie is a very good friend of mine, and I know she'd be happy to see you any time, as long as it's alright with your mommy that you visit." She glanced up at Danny with her gentle innocent smile still in place. "Right mommy?"

Danny gave an internal sigh of relief and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we'll visit next week. There's probably something we need party supplies for, right?" he gave a laugh and began ushering the boys and their new pet out of the store, shooting Fluttershy a silent 'thank you' as they left.

 **23\. Mommy**  
Jack gave a mock comforting pat to Danny's shoulder as the halfa tried to calm his fussy surrogate son. Danny gave him a scowl, not knowing what the tech genius was up to and really not in the mood. "What?"

Jack grinned wide. "Don't be such a sour puss, mommy. You're making him sad."

"God, why would you- STOP calling me that!" Danny snapped eternally frustrated with everyone. At the outburst, Randy stopped fussing and gave a giggle.

"Awww but he likes it!" Anko cooed mockingly taking the other side of Danny across from Jack. "Isn't that right? You like your mommy being all mad, don't you?" She poked at Randy causing the baby to giggle louder.

Danny pulled Randy away from his obnoxious friends wondering if it would really be so bad to move as far away from them as possible. No, no. They might follow just to spite him. "Cut it out! Kids are impressionable you know!"

The more quiet of the group, Orihime gave a giggle and looked up from what she'd been doing. One of those fancy adult coloring pages. "Aww, are you worried he'll think of you as his mommy? I think it's sweet, you did carry him after all. So you sort of are his mommy right?" She pointed out somehow managing to get the dirtiest scowl yet from the aggravated halfa. Orihime quickly covered her mouth with her hands and had the sense to look sheepish.

Danny glared at the group daring any of them to call him mommy again. He got enough of the mocking from Zim at home, it was Zim's fault in the first- "Mama!" Danny froze, eyes widening in utter horror as his gaze fell on the child in his arms. "Oh no..."

Randy giggled happily at Danny waving his arms waiting for more fun from his mommy. "Mama!"

"Oh god no..."

"Aww his first word!" Jack cooed practically melting at the cute. Anko burst out laughing hysterically and fell into the chair beside Danny. Orihime giggled as well, but tried to hide it behind her hands.

Danny looked up from Randy to all of them, an enormous pout on his face. "I hate you all."

 **24\. Haunted Mansion**  
Jack made his way nervously towards the large manor, a bag (upgraded with his own pocket dimension) slung over his shoulder, jam packed with data and DNA samples. He knew he'd have to keep what he was doing secret. not because it was illegal (if that were the case he'd already be taken care of by Giovanni) no, no. It was because the man he had come to see, the ghost of this incredibly fancy mansion, was the former arch enemy of his best friend.

Vlad Masters hadn't interacted with Danny and his family since they'd all arrived in the merged dimension, but Jack knew from hearing enough rants about the guy caused by various random things, that Danny was still NOT okay with him. But at the moment, Mr. Master's was the only person he knew who had access and know how of the bio-technology he wanted. And he came highly recommended by the Big G (Giovanni) himself.

Sucking up his nervousness, Jack reached out and rang the doorbell. Less than a minute passed before the door opened to reveal the gently aged man. "Ahh, Mr. Spicer. I was told you'd be visiting, please do come in." As the pompous gentleman he was, Vlad stepped aside to allow his guest entry to his home. Jack swallowed and gave an uncertain smile. He hoped this would all be worth it.

 **25\. Fight Club**  
It had started as just visiting the Xiaolin Temple for some simple sparring matches. With Anko's addiction to sweets and high calorie foods, it had been an obvious solution in order to keep her figure. Unfortunately it didn't last long, her fighting techniques being too destructive for the busy and packed temple grounds.

Thus, needing some other way to keep fit, she dragged Danny off to the woods near Camp Kidney and had a sparring session. The sheer destruction of that part of the forest was incredible, but so long as the camp wasn't in session, they were free to go at it like the former ninja and ghostly hero had battled in their old universes. The sessions continued afterwards eventually gaining the notice of their other friends.

Curious, Jack tagged along once and got thoroughly trounced, the likes of which hadn't happened so badly since he had been a kid fighting super powered monks for shen gong wu. "What is this, fight club?" Jack had whined when he managed to drag himself out of the hole his body had made when he slammed into the ground.

Danny gave a bark of laughter, and Anko gave threatening look at Jack, reciting: "First rule of super powered fight club, we don't talk about super powered fight club!"

 **26\. Butterflies**  
Regardless of what form she took, Fluttershy seemed to always have at least one butterfly fluttering around her. The lovely insects were always a joy to the many children who dragged their parents into her shop to adopt their very own animal friend, and their joy was a joy to her.


End file.
